dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Superman (A.K.A "Kal-El" or "Clark Kent") is one of the remaining survivors of the late planet Krypton. He was just an infant when he launched in his ship from his dying planet, which exploded after he left. It took him 3 years in a rocket to get to Earth and upon his arrival in 1951, he crash landed in Smallville, Kansas. When he landed, he was found by a couple named Jonathon and Martha Kent, who took him in as one of their own. They raised him, knowing about his superhuman powers, but always taught him wrong from right, as well as the fact that he was on Earth for a reason. One day after returning from school trying to impress Lana Lang and failing, he and his father talked, but when challenging his father to a race, his father's heart gave way and Jonathon died of a heart attack. Later on while after his father's passing, Clark was called by a crystal in the barn which he discovered in his ship and by the next morning, he explained to his mother that he had to leave. Clark was on his way and made it to the arctic where he discovered the fortress of solitude, as well as his destiny to become the world's greatest superhero, Superman. 'Powers & Abilities' Unlike other superheroes, Superman is considered by many as a god, however he is far from that, but he possesses god-like capabilities. These powers are usually given to Superman because of Earth's yellow sun. Superhuman Strength One of his most signature powers is his superhuman strength which allows him to lift tons over his head. He was said to be able to exceed more than 5.972 sextillion tons over his head. His strength also grants him his superhuman stamina as well. The only ones who can exceed his strength and stamina are Hybrid and Hybridess. Superhuman Speed Superman is known to have 10x more speed than light, which allows him to run, jump and even fly at extraordinary fast speeds, matching the speed of the Flash. Hybrid and Hybridess are capable of beating that due to their physiology. Superman's reflexes are also greatly enhanced with the use of his superspeed as well. Flight At first, Superman was only capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound, however in later stories, he was able to defy the laws of gravity completely. Many have speculated that Kryptonians such as Superman have evolved natural organs which enable them to defy gravity. Invulnerability Invulnerability is another one of Superman's signature powers which enables him to withstand bullets, attacks that can kill a human and even most lasers. This power also enables him to be immune to any and all ailments, viruses and diseases on Earth as well. Superman's invulnerability also retards his aging so that he ages slower than an average human as well and has the potential to possess immortality. Solar Battery Superman's cells are known to absorb the rays of either Earth's or any other yellow sun in the galaxy, which enables him to utilize his powers whenever he needs them. It is also said that Superman is capable of storing any known energy in these cells for later use as well. Heat Vision This power is a power which enables Superman to emit laser beams of heat from his eyes which are capable of melting metal faster than a blowtorch and can be used to either injure or kill enemies, however Superman refrains from killing with this power. Arctic Breath Also known as "Freeze Breath" is a power that enables Superman to emit vast amounts of ice from his breath, which helps him put out fires, freeze enemies and even stop floods. Super Breath Superman is also capable of expelling lots of regular air with the use of his breath, which also enables him to put out fires and even push away powerful enemies. X-Ray Vision Superman's most common power enables him to see through all objects, except those that are constructed of lead. Vision Powers Other vision based powers the man of steel possesses are known to be the ability to see things smaller that humans can't see with the naked eye, this is known as Microscopic Vision. He also possesses the ability to naturally zoom in on people without the use of binoculars. Eidetic Memory Eidetic Memory is a power that enables Superman to remember every aspect of his life. 'Weaknesses' Even though god-like in power, Superman is still capable of falling. Kryptonite Kryptonite is a substance that was known to have come from the planet Krypton and was formed during it's destruction. It is a highly radioactive material and is said to have the same effects as the red sun, negating Superman's powers, but it will also hurt him if he is exposed. It will weaken him in seconds, but will kill in hours. There are other forms of Kryptonite as well but the most potent is the green kryptonite. The only thing to protect him from Kryptonite is anything made of lead. Kryptonite is also capable of being made into weapons such as knives, swords, arrow heads and even bullets, which are deadly to Kryptonians. Red Sun When on Krypton as an infant, Superman possessed no superhuman powers nor did any other Kryptonian. Due to the fact that he is one percent more oxygen on Earth, the yellow sun grants him his powers, anything that is a red sun or simulating red sun energy will drain Superman of his powers, not to mention his stored energy as well. Magic Superman, like all Kryptonians is highly vulnerable to attacks that are magical in nature, any attack will hurt him and some have the capability to kill him as well. Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters